


Breakfast and a Show - June 9, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast and a Show - June 9, 2020

The Great Hall was buzzing with the news. This morning, during breakfast, there was going to be a special presentation.

Coach Bufficus Maximus of the Pro-Quidditch league would be addressing the students, and everyone was excited.

"Good morning, students! Today I'm here to tell you about a new Quidditch training program that will be available to you, if the Board of Governors will approve funding," Coach Maximus said.

"I don't care what it is, we need more Quidditch training here. Myyyy Faaaattthhheerr will approve of this and make every other governor approve it," Malfoy told Marcus Flint.

"You've learned lots of great techniques and strategy from Madam Hooch, however you have all fallen behind in one area. For that, I have some of the Pro-Quidditch players I coach here to demonstrate," Maximus said.

At that moment, from the side doors of the hall, four Quidditch players walked in, climbed on the teacher's table, and lifted up their robes slightly, displaying their ankles. Each ankle was incredibly toned, showing each facet of the tiny body part in glorious detail. They had clearly oiled down their ankles, as they glistened in the light of the Great Hall.

Ooohs and Ahhhhs were heard throughout the hall.

Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint both collapsed, overwhelmed by the muscular display. 

Ghost Cedric fly in and got an extra close look.

"I can help you do all that and more!," Coach Maximus said.

"Albus, this is on the verge of a burlesque show," Minnie said.

"Oooh a burlesque show. That's a great idea!" Dumbledore replied.


End file.
